


My Impossible Girl

by Anamaric17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamaric17/pseuds/Anamaric17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thinks about his relationship with Martha and comes to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Impossible Girl

Spring 1969, London

 

   "I've had it with that store, Doctor!! We are never shopping there again!"

   Martha stomped into their tiny apartment with her tiny fist in balls around the two grocery bags she was carrying. She was sweating a bit and her hair was in somewhat disarray. The Doctor was behind her holding the remaining five bags and slowly losing his grip. His long, skinny fingers holding on to dear life around the bag that held the milk. Martha would strangle him if he dropped the glass bottle again. In her current mood, he wouldn't want to anger her anymore anyway.

  "Martha, a little help please." He managed to mutter as she turned around to rant some more. She stopped midword and nodded before putting her own bags down and helping him to the kitchen. Well, if you called their tiny walk in with a stove a kitchen.

  They were both silent for a while as they decided what went where. Martha grumbled under her breath about the price of peanut butter, and the Doctor nodded his agreement.

  "Are you ok?" He asked her as she stood by the sink holding the dish cloth in a deathgrip. Her shoulders were hiked up with tension and she wouldn't look at him. He sighed before placing the last item, a jar of pickles, in the fridge.

  "Martha." He said as he leaned opposite her against the sink. She sighed before looking at him and he gasped. He had never been one for tears, in all honesty he hated them. He also never thought he would see Martha Jones cry. Not his fierce, beautiful, intelligent Martha Jones. He frowned wondering where the hell that train of thought came from. Shaking his head he reached out his arms and she looked at him not moving.

  "It's ok. Really. Come here, Martha." He said slowly like one would say to a frightened child. He knew she wasn't a child but somethings were still soft points for her. She was strong but everyone has their chips in their armor.

  "I hate it, Doctor. I mean I understand being treated like dirt in 1913 but not in the 60s. I just don't get it." She said as the Doctor grabbed her hand and led her to their shared bedroom. She let her tears fall freely and he smiled a sad smile down at her.

"I seen it happen all over the universe, Martha. There is no sane reason to hate people and there never will be. All I can think is we must learn to be better." He said as he pet her hair. She was growing quieter now and he reached over to the nightstand and gave her a tissue or two.

"That's true. I mean you can't live your life hating everyone. It just makes me so angry. I'm a nice person you know and yet people judge me by my skin color." She said looking down at the blanket.

  "You, dear Martha, are the _nicest_ person I know. And for the record I like the color of your skin." He said with one of his manic grins on his face. Martha smiled a bit with a giggle and he grabbed her hand again stroking the back of it.

  "Thank you, Doctor. You may be an alien but you always know what to say." She said smiling at him. They both laughed before the Doctor kissed her forehead. She looked at him curiously.

  "Why did you do that?" She said, voice shaky.

  "Because you needed it. Besides, I'm feeling a bit bold today and thought to myself, I'm going to kiss Martha." He said smiling and she bit her lip.

  "No genetic transfer than?"

  "No. Not this time."

  "Ok. In that case, mind doing me a favor, Doctor?" She asked sitting up and looking him in the eyes. Martha's shirt had ridden up a bit and her face was still streaked with tear marks but he thought she was beautiful. Trying to control his thoughts, the Doctor leaned up keeping eye contact with her.

  "Anything, Ms. Jones."

  "Can you give me a back massage? I know its a bit much to ask for, but it's been killing me all day." She said biting her lip which was a sign she was nervous. He swallowed down the instant arousal at the thought of something so intimate with a companion. He felt his hearts, both of them, thudding in his chest like a caged bird.

  "Yes. Change into something better, and I will be back."

   Martha frowned confused. "Where are you going?"

  "Kitchen. Be back in a moment."

 

Five minutes later:

  "Doctor, are you sure that this stuff won't break me out in hives or something?" Martha asked as she turned her head to look at him.

  "Nah, you will be fine. At least I'm sure it works on humans...yup. Yup definitely fine." The Doctor murmured not really focusing on the question. He was distracted by all of Martha's smooth skin as she was wearing a tanktop and pajama shorts. It was fun doing something so intimate with her because he longed to be connected to her on this kind of level. Still he was unsure how to approach the subject. He knew he had treated her like a hanger-on or a clinging kid sister for most of their adventures but he wanted that to change.

  "Doctor, you don't know what you're doing do you?" She said a cute smirk playing on her lips. She was sitting in front of him on the bed, and he was sitting behind her.

  "What! Of course I know what I'm doing. I always know what I'm doing I'll have you know, Martha."

  "Yeah right." She said laughing.

  The Doctor smiled at her before applying his home made oil concoction and started rubbing Martha's shoulders. Her laughter died and she hung her head forward sighing.

  "Ok?" He asked whispering in her ear.

  "Mmmhmm." She mumbled and closed her eyes.

   "Let me know if I press too hard, Martha." He whispered again catching a whiff of her skin. She smelled of lavender, from that fancy soap she first bought when they got stuck there, and of sweat from hauling the groceries through the street.

  "Ok, Doctor." She said back in a quiet relaxed voice.

   His hands glided over her shoulders in slow but firm circles adding more oil as he worked his way down. He listened to the way she was breathing and the soft murmurs she let slip out to know which spots needed more attention. When he touched the middle of her back, Martha jumped under his hands and let out a hiss.

   "That's where the pain is worst?" The Doctor asked slowing his movements and using his palms to work the kinks out.

   "Yeah. It's the very center that hurts. Do you think I pulled something?" She asked.

   "Nah, just tender from being overworked. Here, lie flat for me." He asked and Martha hesitated for a moment before doing as he asked.

   The Doctor watched her with something like wonder in his own brown eyes. She was stunning and almost painfully unaware of it. The innocence wasn't lost on him. Martha had no idea he was starting to see her in a new way.

   "OK uh...just stay still. I won't hurt you, Martha." He whispered and she nodded her understanding.

   The Doctor moved his hands in a wide circle across Martha's lower back, having to pull the tanktop up to expose her skin. She sighed contently in the pillows before his attention was drawn to a little mole on the left side just below her ribs.

  "That's interesting..." He said outloud and Martha picked her head up.

  "What is?"

  "I never knew you had a mole." He said running a finger across the mole. She shuddered under him and he did it again.

  "It never came up, Doctor." She said clearly amused by his fascination with something as simple as a mole. The Doctor smiled tracing the mole over and over again.

  "Uh...Doctor..." Martha was almost gasping now and he looked up seeing her eyes were a bit hooded.

  "Oh! Sorry. I just...well I guess I just like it is all. Ok turn around I'll get back to the massage." He said blushing a little now knowing he must have crossed a line. Martha let out a breath and muttered something under her breath. It sounded to the Doctor like "you're trying to kill me." but he didn't ask.

   He rubbed her back first in long, sweeping, and almost elegant swipes before applying a bit of force to the very center. He watched for a reaction but Martha only closed her eyes. Her mouth was open a bit, white teeth peaking out. The Doctor had to stop looking at her so closely.

  "Ok Martha, this is going to be a bit harder this time." He said and she only nodded. One of her tiny hands wrapping around the edge of her pillow in anticipation.

   The Doctor pressed down harder and Martha gasped before he let up. He did this three more times before leaning over her and blowing on the oil to cool it. Martha moaned and the Doctor's head snapped up watching.

   They were both silent for a minute as Martha lay catching her breath. The Doctor, his hands still rubbing small circles into her smooth skin. He was pretending he didn't just watch her climax.

  "Did I hurt you?" He asked after a while. She looked at him turning in his arms. The Doctor found his hands on her flat stomach now. There were oily spots left where his long fingers made contact.

  "No. I liked it. Thank you." She said as if unaware that she was directly under him now. The Doctor gulped looking down to see her nipples were peaking in the tanktop. She smiled up at him.

  "Right. Well if you ever need another, uh, massage let me know." He said as he moved to get up and Martha watched him fidget before speaking.

  "Doctor, are you going to pretend nothing just happened?" Her voice was breathy but unsure. He sat on the edge of the bed still facing her.

  "I dunno. Do you want to pretend nothing just happened?" He asked.

  Martha wrapped her arms around him pulling him into her embrace before kissing him. He moaned feeling his reserve melting to the ground. She was soft and smelled amazing especially that close. That was probably why he liked hugging her so much. This regeneration was a very nose oriented one.

  "Martha-" He said before she kissed him once more. He panted when their lips separated and he could think clearly again.

  "I don't want to pretend, Doctor." She said not looking at him. He knew she was being pushy because she thought at any moment he would storm out and leave her hurt and feeling confused. He wanted to show her that he wasn't ever going to make her go through that again. He wanted her to know he saw her, finally.

  "I don't either Martha. However, I feel I need to do more to prove myself if anything is going to happen with us. I mean...I want to do this right." He said knowing he was blushing again.

  " _Us?"_ She said trying the word on and he smiled kissing her again.

  "Yes. Us. If you want there to be an _Us_ that is." He said and Martha nodded almost in tears again.

  "Don't cry. Come here. Shh." He said turning in her arms that were still wrapped around him. He was holding her now and they rearranged themselves so they were laying down wrapped in each other.

  "Doctor, is this just a thing? I mean will things go back to normal when we get the TARDIS back?" She said looking down at his chest. He felt her tense in his arms with worry and fear that he would reject her. He felt a stab in his chest at the idea of making this woman feel unwanted.

  "Not anymore Martha. I don't like making you feel that way. I'm sorry I ever did that to you." He said meaning every word.

   "You are pretty impossible sometimes Doctor, but I don't want you any other way." She said smiling. He wrapped a hand in her thick hair pulling her into a deep kiss that stole her breath.

  "Thank you Martha for seeing me that way." He said kissing her again and then again. Martha grinned as the kisses got more and more heated before she pushed him away a bit.

  "What happened to slow and steady, Mister Smith?" She said feeling how aroused he was. His tight suit hiding nothing from her.

 "Now who is being impossible!" He said playfully pouting at her.

 


	2. Beauty in the Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha gets to know the Doctor a bit more intimately...they get more comfortable with their new found relationship.

    Martha smiled as she walked down the street to her job as a sales associate in a flower shop. She actually was skipping, and she didn't care how that looked to anyone. She was happy today. She was happy yesterday, too. Martha Jones was happy because she was in love.

_Two weeks earlier:_

_Martha has been upset about the way she was treated in the local grocery store. She has shed tears about the incident that occurred. The Doctor has been there to make things better and to make her smile. It had led to her asking for a back massage and then the Doctor admitting his feelings for her. Her love, it turns out, was mutually accepted by the Time lord. Martha couldn't be happier._

 

Present:

  "Well, I guess there are no rain clouds in your world huh, Martha?"

   Sheila a co-worker said as Martha Jones all but floated into the tiny shop. The smell of crysanthemums and roses hit her immediately. Martha smiled.

  "I'm just in a good mood is all, Sheila. "

  "Would it have anything to do with that hunk of a roommate you stay with?" Sheila asked winking at her friend. Most people thought that Martha in the Doctor were either married or planning to get married. She had felt a weight of sadness at first knowing they were wrong, but now she felt hope because they were now together.

  "Now Sheila." Martha said laughing.

   She really liked the older woman who reminded her of her Aunt Amelia back in her version of England. She almost forgot sometimes that she was still a medical student who happened to be stuck in 1969, with an alien. An alien that could do some amazing things. An alien who smelled like the very breath she needed to live. An alien who sung while he took showers and who french kissed like the very devil himself.

  "Earth to Ms. Jones!" Sheila said. She nudged Martha in the arm.

  "Oh! So sorry." Martha said blushing a bit. She quickly tied an apron around her waist and with Sheila's help went to the back of the store to tend to the plants.

 

That afternoon:

   The doorbell rung and Martha looked up smiling.

  "Hello there, sir." She said grinning and wiping her hands on her apron. The Doctor came in the door holding a bouquet of flowers and two brown paper bags.

  "Hi, Martha! I uh...here." He said nervously. She laughed wrapping him in a hug.

  "Only you would bring a girl who works in a flower shop a bouquet of flowers. Come on." Martha said taking his hand. Martha lead him around the back of the building where there was a tiny gazebo. Martha had known the Doctor was coming to have lunch with her. It was their new idea at growing as a couple.

  "So, how is the tiny wimey device going?" Martha asked as she sit across from the tall alien. He looked a little disheveled with a bit of string in his hair. She thought it was cute so didn't mention it.

   "It's _timey_ wimey device and uh...not good today." The Doctor said almost frowning into his tuna sandwhich. Martha thought he looked adorable.

  "It's ok. We can always try tomorrow." Martha said reaching over to touch his hand. The Doctor grinned and picked her hand up kissing the back of it.

   "I missed you, Ms. Jones." The Doctor said looking into her brown eyes. Martha blushed a bit. She had another three hours before she was off work, but it always felt a little longer than that being away from him. He was staring at her now. She could tell what that look meant but it had only been two weeks since they hads became a couple. He could wait longer than that she thought.

  "I missed you too, Doctor. However, we said we would take it slow right?" She said feeling nervous all of a sudden.

  "Yes. Yes! Of course, I meant...I-I just missed you is all." He said blushing beet red and that made her laugh again.

  "It's ok. We won't go that slow." She said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. The Doctor saw this and crooked his finger for her to come sit in his lap. She giggled as she rolled her eyes and sit in his lap. He kissed her deeply and Martha let him feeling her eyes close.

  "Am I interrupting?" Sheila's voice broke the moment and Martha jumped up from the Doctor's lap.

  "No we were just having lunch." The Doctor said crossing his legs and outstretching his long skinny hand to Sheila. She accepted it.

   "Oh ok. Well I was just going to say it's kinda a slow day. I would just feel terrible keeping Martha longer than I need to. Would you like to take the day off?" Sheila said smiling kindly at the couple.

   "Sheila are you sure?" Martha asked thinking about the extra hours and the rent that was due in two weeks.

   "Don't worry about it, Martha you will still get paid for the day. Call it a favor." Sheila said grinning and looking the Doctor over. Martha hugged her and then went to the front to collect her things. The Doctor followed.

 

Ten minutes later...

  "So what do we do now?" The Doctor asked as they reached their flat. Martha let them in. Suddenly, she turned on him and kissed him as they entered in the flat. He stumbled into her and shut the door.

  "How about some tv?" Martha said letting him go. She knew he was worked up but she wasn't going to give in just yet. The Doctor just stood there blinking for a while before he caught up to what she said.

  "Oh Miss Jones, you play dirty." He said grinning down at her. She shrugged and flopped down on the couch. He moved over to her and helped her take off her sandals. She looked at him puzzled.

  "Doctor what are you doing?" Her voice came out softer than she wanted it too. The Doctor only smiled.

   "I like touching you, and you are on your feet all day. Let me help you." He said. She smiled and laid back on the couch letting him massage her feet.

  "Mmmm...thank you. Didn't think you would be that kind of boyfriend." She said distracted by his hands. This massaging business was starting to become a habit, but she should of guessed that. Her doctor was a very tactile type of alien.

  "What kind of boyfriend would that be?" The Doctor said leaning into kiss her ankle. His lips were soft on her tender skin making her smile. She liked the idea of him kneeling before her.

   "I dunno...a softie." She said waiting for his reaction. The Doctor nipped her skin and she yelped. The next thing she knew, she was flat on the couch. The Doctor was tickling her.

   "Oi! I'm not a softie! Take that back, Martha Jones!" He said and she laughed squirming under him.

   "Nope!" She managed before she started another bout of laughter. He kissed her again and again making her kiss him back. Their legs becoming entangled and their breathing rapid as they pulled away to breathe.

   "You are such a mystery, Martha. Such a beautiful mystery." The Doctor said running a finger down the side of her face. Martha looked at him with soft, brown eyes. The feelings she had for him coming off her in waves of warmth. She reached up pulling his head closer and kissing the tip of his nose. He grinned the maniacal grin of his. Martha shifted under him loving the way his weight on her forced her into the couch cushions.

  "So are you Doctor. _My Doctor."_ She whispered and then they were kissing again.

     They spent the rest of the afternoon wrapped in each other's arms on that couch. Eventually the Doctor went to sleep with his head resting on Martha's chest. His beautiful lips only centimeters from the crook of her neck, and she could feel his breath on her skin everytime he breathed out. One of his long hands under her top resting just to the right of her navel. The Doctor's pelvis dangerously close to her middle, and his other arm hanging down by the edge of the couch. She went to sleep too, one of her tiny hands engulfed in his wild and crazy hair. The night slowly creeping in on them as they were oblivious to anything outside of their little love nest.

 


End file.
